The Nightmare King's Minions
The Nightmare King's Minions are the loyal, and fearful, creatures of the Nightmare King, a powerfull demon king who punish them if they disobey to him or doing a misunderstanding towards him, which it will cost their lives. They are secondary villains in the animated movie, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland and minor competitors in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Origins The dark creatures of the Nightmare King were first originally part of Chernabog's dark minions , and precicely the most powerfull and fearsome type of all of the rest demonic species of Earth. But one problem was that they didn't like the harsh rule of their master and decided to rebel against him. Although this attempt was not clearly a good idea due to their master's size and strenght, another demon lord appears, who had not good relantionships with the Black God, even that he was his brother. Seeing the potential of the demonic warriors, he took them to his service, promising them the power to rule the world and the death of their master, Chernabog. Pre War - The Dark Power Arisen The Nightmare King, along with the Emperor of the Night, were brothers of the black god, Chernabog, although the Nightmare King does not keep well with his brother and his actions due that the black god wants all the power for himself. At a meeting on Bald Mountain, Chernabog, the Nightmare King and the Emperor of the Night, along with their forces, discuss about the fall of the heroes and the rise of the villains, with the help of dark crystal, which used for it to spread his darkness around the world. However the Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King have different opinions and ask Chernabog for a share of his power. The Black God instead refused to their opinions, saying that all of the dark forces must obey to his will, much to the anger of the Nightmare King and of the Emperor. Despite that meeting, the demon king and the Emperor unleased the power of the dark crystal, causing devastation across the world, plunging into the darkness. However their plans had failed, when a group known as the Dark Council arrives to stop their threat. After many civil fights, Maleficent, Hades and the Horned King destroy the crystal of darkness, leaving Chernabog's power weaken to rule the world and the large gap of his brothers towards him. This gap will make a major role in the later events of the war. Vs Chernabog Furious for not obtaining power for himself, the demon king set to find his brother and end his threat once and for all. At first he send his dark creatures to find his brother weakness, only in response that Chernabog vanquished them. This was the final straw for the Nightmare King, who thought to deal with his brother personally. However this mistake will lead him to his doom. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Non Disney Villains Tournament Killing A Traitor Synonomess Botch, a great dreamer productor and a high intelligent man, was working under the Nightmare King's service, due that he works in a factory that creates nightmares. Thinking that his machine of nightmare bombs will make him powerfull and superior, he begin to work against him. Unfortunately, one spy of the Nightmare King had watched him and report to the demon lord the incident. Angered by this, the Nightmare King ordered his minions to deal with him. At first he sent some of his spies and a new strange type of unusual monsters, who somehow took control of them, to cause chaos and destruction in the factory of Botch. However, Botch, who was hidden in his fortress after he saw the beasts, was ready for his enemies and quickly blasted all of them with his rockets and spikes. Although it was looked like a victory over Botch, he didn't see the incoming attack of the Nightmare King's darkness, who managed to enter the main base of his fortess and surrender the betrayal. Botch had enough time to spout his final words of refusal before the Nightmare King's darkness wrapped over his body and annihalated him. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Demons Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Nightmare King's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:The Demon Lords Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Professor Screweyes' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains